ғιeвre
by Piffle Priincess
Summary: La sacudió levemente, sin poderla despertar. Tomó el agua que quedaba y posicionó sus labios sobre los de la peligrosa, esperando poder pasársela. Sólo de esta manera podía darle a beber para bajarle la calentura...


**Disclaimer:**** Algún día le robare los derechos de autor a Masashi Kishimoto-chan pero ese dia no es hoy y mientras tanto Naruto le pertenece.**

**Summary****: La sacudió levemente, sin poderla despertar. Tomó el agua que quedaba y posicionó sus labios sobre los de la peligrosa, esperando poder pasársela. Sólo de esta manera podía darle a beber para bajarle la…**

**

* * *

**

Fiebre

Delirio… esa era la única explicación lógica que se le ocurría para lo que estaba pasando.

Estaba postrada en cama desde hace dos días. Ino había tenido la brillante idea de ir a un balneario en pleno invierno y gracias a ello ahora pagaba las _consecuencias… _

— ¡Demonios! —Mascullo el Uchiha mientras sacudía ligeramente a Sakura con la intención de despertarla —Sakura despierta —llamaba una y otra vez Sasuke

Había llegado a casa de la Haruno hace dos horas en compañía de su desquiciada amiga, que prácticamente lo había arrastrado allí. Y peor aun luego de presentarlo con la madre de la chica huyo despavorida excusando que había quedado con su novio Sai y no podría quedarse a cuidar a Sakura mientras su madre salía de compras.

Así que ahora él era la "niñera" como lo denomino amablemente la madre de la Haruno.

Y ahora intentaba despertarla, ya que su estado de inconsciencia no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a bajarle la alta fiebre que presentaba. Recordó que cuando él se enfermaba, su madre siempre lo atascaba de líquidos alegando que era el mejor método para disminuir la temperatura.

Y en esta situación, comenzaba a preocuparse, la temperatura de Sakura estaba aumentando considerablemente a 40° centígrados.

Sirvió agua en el vaso que se encontraba a un costado de la cama de la Haruno y lo acerco a su pequeña boquita intentado que ella tragara, desafortunadamente Sakura no pudo pasar el agua y derramo sobre su pijama más de la mitad del liquido.

Después de tantos intentos fallidos Sasuke desistió de darle de beber de esa manera, ya que ahora ella estaba totalmente empapada. Comenzó a buscar una toalla por toda la habitación, al no encontrar una, volvió junto a la peli rosa y su preocupación aumento al ver que su temperatura se mantenía alta.

—Sakura… despierta –la llamó—Tienes que beber, el agua te ayudará a bajar la fiebre. Sakura, ¿me escuchas?

La sacudió levemente, sin conseguir despertarla. Volvió a hablarle, pero ella no respondió, no sabía qué más hacer. Dirigió su mirada a la chica y luego a la jarra, que aún conservaban un poco del líquido, dudó sobre qué hacer y finalmente, sólo se le ocurrió una cosa. Tomó el agua que quedaba y posicionó sus labios sobre los de la peli rosa, esperando poder pasársela. Cerró los ojos por la acción realizada.

Era algo extraño el poder degustar los labios de ella de esa manera, el sabor de ella era tan dulce como el de la flor del cerezo; continuó tratando de pasarle agua cuando algo le perturbó. No soñaba, eso era demasiado real para ser un sueño, pero claramente pudo sentir que la mano de la chica había rodeado su cuello. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse. Continuó en esa posición unos instantes más hasta que volvió a tener el dominio de sí mismo, entonces se alejó lentamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en su mirada había confusión.

—¿Sakura? ¿Estas despierta? —inquirió nervioso el azabache

—mmm… ¿Sasuke-Kun? —pregunto la oji jade algo desorientada

—Hn…—hablo el peli negro recobrando la compostura

—No nada, tuve un sueño súper extraño…

— ¿de que trataba? —indago esperándose lo peor.

—No lo se… no lo recuerdo, acabo de olvidarlo.

El Uchiha suspiro aliviado mientras volvía a tomarle la temperatura, esta comenzaba a bajar levemente, así que el agua que le había dado había dado resultados.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —hablo llamando la atención del azabache.

—Hn…

— ¿Por qué estoy tan mojada? —pregunto con fingida inocencia que el Uchiha no noto.

—Hmp… no lo sé—mintió

—mmm que mal… ne Sasuke-kun creo que de nuevo la fiebre está volviendo.

—Toma agua—dijo mientras rellenaba el vaso y se lo tendía a Sakura.

Ella hizo un pequeño puchero mientras observaba fijamente al azabache. Negro contra Jade.

—No creo que pueda tomarla… ¿podrías ayudarme nuevamente? —insinuó la peli rosa con una voz que le resulto terriblemente sexy al Uchiha menor

Demonios, lo había pillado, pero se moría de nuevo por probar esos labios, tan suaves a la vista y al tacto.

—Creí que estabas inconsciente…—declaro Sasuke mientras la observaba esperando la respuesta.

Ella solo rio en respuesta y atrapo sus labios en un demandante beso que el Uchiha no tardo en responder.

Así siguieron durante unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hiso presente y a regañadientes tuvieron que separarse.

—Neee Sasuke-kun, olvidaste el agua—confeso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ladina…

El solo esbozo una sonrisa arrogante, bebió un poco de agua y continuo con su labor.

Definitivamente esa tarde a Sakura no se le bajaría la _fiebre_….

**Fin**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la historia, ¿merezco reviews?

Si creen que si ya saben en donde cliquear y si no… pues aun así les agradezco por leer.

Bye!


End file.
